


shifting waves and expressionless eyes

by Queensbandit



Category: Rigel Black Chronicles
Genre: Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensbandit/pseuds/Queensbandit
Summary: Archie's imagination always runs wild. It's why he's such a good metamorphmagus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Appreciation





	shifting waves and expressionless eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This must be the shortest one-shot ever.
> 
> Set in the summer before fourth year, during Archie's internship at the Darien Gap community, South America.

* * *

A small figure in small dark place. The darkness hovers, coming closer, walls contracting.

Hollowness spreading in a too thin body. Flashes of delirious consciousness, with a heaviness spreading through struggling veins.

Shattered glass with iridescent green liquid seeping out onto packed brown earth.

Gray eyes filled with remorse, young and old. Remorse that shifts to betrayal that shifts to anger.

Hopeful green eyes, almost too bright, feverish with ambition. 

Dark blue eyes on a frail feminine form, a skeletal hand, tendons creeping across carpals.

A wish, a promise made to a light blue horizon on a sandy seaside. Pain and resolve mix in waves that form a whirlpool of endless depths, hiding something beneath.

Warm brown eyes on a glowing face, leaning in. A mass of heavy, but soft, oh so soft hair, curly tips brushing a green pillow.

Heart scampering like a fox through a jungle.

The eyes are closer, hands encasing the sides of a shapeless head, shifting, morphing, green eyes, gray eyes, they form a blur, too fast, too much.

A sigh.

A shatter.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

_Arcturus Rigel Black wakes up alone in a humid tent, a jungle in the middle of nowhere, breathing heavily._


End file.
